Facebook: TVD Style Revised
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Tvd characters have joined Facebook. Prepare for fun, drama, and weirdness. Now revised for Fanfiction guidelines
1. National Holidays

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **This story was removed because it is in chat room format. I have fixed it.

.

.

Elijah sat at the computer. He just learned about this 'facebook' thing that he needed to check out. He typed it into the search engine and got the results immediately. After a brief glance at the site, he clicked the sign up button and filled everything out.

**Elijah Mikaelson has joined facebook**

_38 people like this_

**Klaus ****Commented ** It's about time. Did you just find out about Facebook or something?

_2 people like this_

**Elijah ****Commented ** As a matter of fact, I did.

**Kol ****Commented ** mega facepalm.

**Rebekah ****Commented **Yeah, I've been daggered for a century and I still knew about Facebook

_12 people like this_

* * *

Elijah sat up, slightly insulted by his siblings responses.

* * *

**Elijah Commented **I feel ganged up on right now

**Kol ****Commented **That's cause it's international 'Gang up one Elijah Day'

_90 people like this_

* * *

Elijah was outraged that someone dared invent a holiday that was hell bent on hurting his feelings

* * *

**Damon ****Commented ** Lol.

**Elijah ****Commented ** WHY WOULD YOU INVENT THAT?

_13 people like this_

**Klaus ****Commented ** Cause it sure is funny!

**Damon ****Commented ** And tomorrow is National Annoy Stefan Day!

**Stefan ****Commented ** Yeah! I mean. . . WHAT? WHY!

**Elena ****Commented ** No hard feelings, Stef. Next Thursday is Ignore Katherine Day.

**Katherine ****Commented ** What sick fool invented THAT?

**Stefan ****Commented **Actually, it was you.

* * *

Elijah chuckled a bit. It was just a joke. He didn't feel so bad any more

* * *

**Katherine ****Commented ** WHAT?

**Damon ****Commented ** You said you needed one day a year to be left alone.

**Elena ****Commented ** So you came up with the 'Leave Katherine Alone' Holiday

**Tyler ****Commented ** We just changed it to 'Ignore Katherine Day'

**Katherine ****Commented ** Oh right. Now I remember. HA! I have my own national holiday!

**Jeremy ****Commented ** Umm, we all do. Mine is 'Randomly Laugh at Jeremy' Day

**Matt ****Commented **Oh oh! Mine's 'Human Matt Appreciation' Day

**Katherine ****Commented ** Oh, right. And there's 'Agressively Hate on Elena' Day

**Elena ****Commented ** I didn't agree to that

**Klaus ****Commented ** But the rest of us did. Hey. What's my holiday?

**Stefan ****Commented ** I think it was 'Prank Klaus' Day

**Kol ****Commented ** It was my idea. XD

* * *

Elijah smiled after reading Kol's post. Of course Pranking Klaus was his idea

* * *

**Elijah ****Commented ** Then, what is yours, Kol

**Rebekah ****Commented ** Kol's is 'Randomly Throw Stuff at Kol' Day

**Kol ****Commented ** I still hate the anticipation

_28 people like this_

* * *

Elijah groaned then leaned forward to continue typing

* * *

**Elijah ****Commented ** You know, I am regretting joining Facebook.

**Klaus ****Commented ** *evil laugh*

**Elijah Mikaelson has logged off.**

**Jeremy ****Commented **Couldn't handle the pressure

**Vicki ****Commented ** Guess not

**Jeremy ****Commented ** O.o

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Did you like it? It was pretty bad. Darn. I'll do better next chapter. I couldn't think of anything.

Please review, and state in your review what couples you would like to see happen.

Hope this is formatted correctly

**.**

**.**


	2. Delena & Klaus is Whipped

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Hey, some of the couples I've decided to add are:

Katherine/Elijah

Caroline/Klaus

Stefan/Rebekah or April/Rebekah? Vote!

Damon/Elena

This list can change at any time. Just click the pretty review button and drop suggestions for the story.

This chapter was requested to be Delena with some other randomness

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

* * *

Damon sat on his bed with a grin on his face as he typed his log in for Facebook,

* * *

**Damon has logged on.**

**_Elena_ **_likes this_

**Elena commented **Hey Damon. Wanna hang out today?

**Damon ****commented ** As long as it is you, me, and my bed. ;)

**Elena ****commented ** That can be arranged

**Caroline ****commented ** ick. keep the whatever that was off the internet

_39 people like this_

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's post. Could she not post her opinions everywhere?

* * *

**Kol ****commented ** I enjoy reading their posts. It brings me this odd satisfaction.

**Bonnie ****commented ** I think I will regret this, but what type of satisfaction?

**Kol ****commented ** Idk how to explain. I hate both of them, so them together is like an explosion of hatred. Honestly, I hope their relationship fails.

**Elena ****commented ** That's not very nice

* * *

"Elena's so cute" Damon muttered after reading her post.

* * *

**Kol ****commented ** I wasn't trying to be nice. I was trying to be honest. It said so in my horoscope

**Bonnie ****commented ** You check your horoscope

**Kol ****commented ** Of course. Most of the time they are insanely accurate

**Elijah ****commented ** Are you sure it is your horoscope and not Klaus tricking you?

**Klaus ****commented ** Tehehe!

**Kol ****commented ** Dammit!

* * *

Kol cursed the screen. Damn Klaus. "Now I'm never reading horoscopes again" He growled

* * *

**Damon ****commented ** Back to me.

**Stefan ****commented ** It is not all about you, Damon

**Damon ****commented ** Sure it is. Elena, it's all about me, right?

**Elena ****commented ** Of course babykins

**Kol ****commented ** Babykins? FOTFLOL!

**Damon ****commented ** Hun, I told you not to call me that

**Elena ****commented ** But you told me to call you that last night

**Klaus ****commented ** Busted!

**Damon ****commented ** Elena please. not on Facebook

**Elena ****commented ** Kay, now get over here!

**Damon ****commented ** Yes ma'am

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

* * *

Klaus burst out laughing at Damon. "That boy is so whipped"

* * *

**Klaus ****commented ** He is so whipped.

**Kol ****commented ** I wouldn't talk. ;)

**Caroline ****commented ** Kol's right. Klaus, you are so whipped

**Klaus ****commented ** I am not.

**Caroline ****commented ** Can you come over and help me pick out an outfit tonight and then watch Twilight with me?

**Klaus ****commented ** Sure, anything you want

**Matt ****commented ** Whipped!

**Kol ****commented ** Boo-yah!

* * *

Klaus growled at their comments. He didn't want to be whipped. He loves Caroline, that's all. He is NOT whipped

* * *

**Elijah ****commented ** Don't make fun of Niklaus. He found love.

**Kol ****commented ** Thank GOD I didn't. Who wants to be a slave?

**Bonnie ****commented ** . . .

**Kol ****commented ** Oops, did I say slave? I meant endentured servant. :)

**Bonnie ****commented ** You're lucky you're cute

* * *

Kol grinned brightly at his phone screen. "Little Witch thinks I'm cute?"

* * *

**Kol ****commented ** I'm cute, aye?

**Bonnie ****commented ** NO! Why would you think that

**Caroline ****commented ** You kinda said it, Bon

**Bonnie ****commented ** Crap

**Bonnie Bennett has logged off**

**Everyone else has logged off**

* * *

Katherine quickly logged in after everyone logged off. She internally laughed. Klaus is so whipped and Delena brings tears to her eyes. Tears of laughter, they are so horrible together. Facebook Lurking is super fun. She's glad she thought of it.

* * *

**Katherine Pierce has logged on**

**Katherine ****commented ** I love lurking! You read the coolest stuff!

**Elijah ****commented ** Katerina, were you Facebook stalking again

* * *

"Busted" She murmured. Crap, Katherine was sure everyone had logged off. _I guess I was wrong._

* * *

**Katherine ****commented ** crap, maybe

**Elijah ****commented ** tut tut. I thought we talked about this

**Katherine ****commented ** I don't think I got it the first time. Come over and refresh my memory. ;)

**Elijah ****commented ** Now that, I can do.

* * *

Katherine quickly logged off. She definitely had Elijah wrapped around her baby finger, and she loved it.

* * *

**Elijah Mikaelson has logged off**

**Katherine Pierce has logged off**

* * *

Ghostly Jenna jumped around after a full day of nonstop watching her former friends and family post on facebook. She sure loved reading everything. Especially the stuff no one else got to read.

* * *

**Jenna ****commented ** oh my fangirl heart

.

.

How was that?

please review

.

.


	3. Ghosts& The Fourth Wall

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Looky! I'm actually updating! Somebody call the press!

Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews!

**.**

**.**

* * *

Thanks to the new free wifi on the Other Side, ghosts were able to join facebook. Anna thought it would be cool to get to know them, cause she has a hard time finding other ghosts. So, she brilliantly created the group The Other Side.

* * *

**Anna has created the group 'The Other Side'**

**Lexi commented **Hello fellow ghosty!

**Anna commented **It's a pleasure to meet everyone I can't see

**Jenna commented **Oh hey! I know you. I liked you.

**Anna commented **Aww, thanks

**Mason commented **Thanks for creating this group

**Rose commented **It's really great

* * *

Anna jumped around a bit, her brown curls flying. This was perfect. She can finally have friends and not be bored anymore! She decided to ask what the other ghosts did. She doubted they all stalk Jeremy. Well, maybe Vicki does.

* * *

**Anna commented **Oh, no problem. So, what do you guys do on the Other Side?

**Lexi commented **I keep an eye on Stefan. He's hanging with ORIGINALS! WTF

**Alaric commented **Who joined Facebook?

**Lexi commented **What?

**Alaric commented **WTF, Welcome to Facebook

**Jenna commented **That's not what it means, Ric

**Alaric commented **Oops, my bad '^.^

* * *

Anna burst into a fit of giggles. Alaric was real funny. She rolled onto her back and continued to type away

* * *

**Vicki commented **It happens, dude

**Rose commented **So what should us ghosts talk about?

**Mason commented **Let's talk about how we feel, and shit like that

**Lexi commented **Eww, not interested.

**Anna commented **Feelings are not something I share with strangers over the internet

**Vicki commented **Preach. So many people die cause of that

**Anna commented** Uh, Vicki? We are already dead.

**Vicki commented **And don't I know it

**Lexi commented **Maybe we should turn this into some sort of therepy session.

**Rose commented **I dunno. Sounds lame-o

**Vicki commented **You're lame-o

**Anna commented **Knock it off

**Rose commented **Says one of the first 'main characters' to die

**Vicki commented **Huh! Take that back

**Anna commented **Guys, seriously?

**Rose commented **They didn't even give you good developement. They just killed you

* * *

Anna jerked up after that comment. Her eyes grew dark. Oh no they didn't

* * *

**Anna commented **ENOUGH! You guys are BREAKING the FOURTH WALL

**Rose commented **. . .

**Vicki commented **. . .

**Lexi commented **Lol. you 2 are pathetic. At least I'm a frequently brought back character

**Anna commented **The fourth wall. THE FOURTH FREAKING WALL

**Mason commented **Ha! A wall I have yet to run into.

**Alaric commented **Well my character is freaken brought back, mo-fos

* * *

This was a bad idea. _What was I thinking?_ She jumped around angrily. They keep breaking the fourth wall and they don't even care. What is wrong with them?

* * *

**Anna commented **That damn fourth wall. You morons keep breaking the f*cking fourth wall! We aren't even in season 5, Alaric.

**Jenna commented **I had a flashback!

**Rose commented **I was brought back too!

**Mason commented **So was I. But then everyone forgot me

**Jenna commented **Gone but not forgotten. I live on!

**Anna commented **Breaking it. Smashing it. Crushing the hopes and dreams of kids like me

**Mason commented **What is the Fourth Wall?

* * *

Anna shrieked. NO! He mentioned it! Life as we know it could be over. They keep breaking the fourth wall. That poor 2nd dimension wall.

* * *

**Anna commented **DON'T MENTION IT. You're BREAKING it BREAKING it!

**Lexi commented **Chica, calm down

**Anna commented **I can't take it anymore!

* * *

Anna quickly hit the log out button so she didn't have to witness the horrid-ness a second longer. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Anna has logged off**

**Alaric commented **What was her problem?

**Vicki commented **She has a stick up her ass, and that stick is the fourth wall

**Mason commented **I get it. The fourth wall isn't actually a wall!

**Lexi commented **Oh dear lord!

**Everyone has logged off**

* * *

Mason frowned. Why did everyone log off?

* * *

**Mason commented **Was it something I said?

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **So, what'd ya think?

**.**

**.**


	4. Crazy-ness and Kol's Ego

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Hey crazy people! Looky! It is another chapter!

onwards.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jeremy logged onto Facebook and saw Matt's new status. It was so true, so he decided to comment

* * *

**Matt Donavon has updated his status**

**Matt posted **When I was a kid, werewolves and vampires were scary. Now everybody wants to date them

_82 people like this_

**Jeremy commented** Preach!

**Bonnie commented **Tell me about it.

**Stefan commented **But I'm pretty. That's why I'm not scary

**Klaus commented **Right, Rippah ;)

_21 people like this_

**Damon commented **Have you seen us vampires? We are totally dateable.

**Katherine commented **You can say that again. I'm sexy-fied

**Elijah commented **I don't think either of those words actually exist.

**Klaus commented **Buzzkill Elijah is back

**Elijah commented **Well, it is true.

**Stefan commented **They aren't real but they sure are fun to use!

_71 people like this_

* * *

**Rebekah Mikaelson has updated her status**

**Rebekah posted **Good Morning!

**Kol commented **I find 'good morning' a contradiction of terms.

_98 people like this_

**Klaus commented **For once I agree with Kol.

**Jeremy commented **Good and Morning don't belong in the same sentence

**Tyler commented **Yeah, cause it means you gotta wake up

**Rebekah commented **Meanies.

**Elijah commented **Well I think it is, in fact, a great morning

**Everyone commented **Ugh!

* * *

**Katherine Pierce has updated her status**

**Katherine posted **I'm not insensitive, I just don't care

**Klaus commented **Exactly how I feel, sweetheart

**Caroline commented **But caring is fun!

**Damon commented **That is retarded

**Katherine commented **No one asked you to comment on my status

**Damon commented **Touche

**Elena commented **You should care about something.

**Katherine commented **I do care about something

**Katherine Pierce has added Nadia Petrova to her friends list**

* * *

**Kol commented **You know something?

**Bonnie commented **What?

**Kol commented **I'm jealous of my parents

**Klaus commented **WHY?!

**Bonnie commented **Did you finally lose it

**Rebekah commented **He must have

**Kol commented **I'm jealous cause I'll never have a kid as cool as theirs.

**Bonnie commented **Oh dear lord. Can you even fit through the door or is your ego to big

**Kol commented **My ego is in perfect sync with the rest of my body, darling ;)

**Bonnie commented **I think you meant that in a preverted way

**Kol commented **Of course I did. And you know something else?

**Bonnie commented **What?

**Kol commented **We live in a world where losing your phone is more important than losing your virginity.

**Bonnie commented **Well, I guess that is true.

**Kol commented **Boo-yah!

* * *

**Matt has updated his status**

**Matt commented **How come whenever you lose your phone, IT'S ON SILENT!

_42 people like this_

**Katherine commented **Aww, poor Matty Blue. Where was the last place you had it?

**Matt commented **I was washing the dishes and texting and now I can't find it.

**Katherine commented **You were washing the dishes, aye?

**Matt commented **Yep

**Katherine commented **Check the counter by the sink

**Matt commented **I FOUND IT! Katherine, you are a genius

**Katherine commented **And don't we all know it

_64 people like this_

* * *

**Klaus Mikaelson updated his status**

**Klaus commented **You guys say 'psycho' like it is a bad thing

_35 people like this_

**Damon commented **Lol, so true

**Enzo commented **Proud to be a psychopath

**Kol commented **Us psychos should band together and form a group

**Damon commented **I second that

**Klaus commented **I'm in

**Katherine commented **Am I a pyscho?

**Everyone commented **YES!

**Katherine commented **Yeah! I'm in

**Damon commented **So, what first

**Katherine commented **Make the group? Duh

**Damon commented **No need for rudeness

**Katherine commented **Oops, did my sarcasm hurt you feelings?

**Damon Salvatore has logged off**

* * *

**Kol commented **Can we talk about how awesome I am?

**Rebekah commented **Oh brother

**Kol commented **Mother-f*cker, I'm awesome!

**Bonnie commented **Dude, no your not don't lie

**Klaus commented **SERVED!

**Kol Mikaelson has logged off**

**Bonnie commented **And that's how you handle the dreaded ego

**Bonnie Bennett has logged off**

* * *

After Kol closed his computer and looked in the mirror. "It's okay, you are still awesome"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **So, how was that?!

**.**

**.**


	5. Katherine the Facebook Stalker

**.**

**.**

**Katherine the Facebook Stalker**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Katherine sat up in bed and breathed in. It was a beautiful day outside.

"It is really amazing outside" She leaned over to the stand by her bed and grabbed her laptop. "It's a shame I'm gonna be on my computer all day"

She quickly opened up the Facebook tab and logged in.

* * *

**Katherine posted **Ah, what a beautiful day to go in ghost mode and facebook stalk

**Katherine Pierce has gone incognito**

**Caroline commented **I wonder if she knows we can read that post

**Katherine Pierce has deleted her post**

**Caroline commented **I still read it

**Katherine Pierce has changed her status to **I don't care

**Caroline commented **Really? Wow. Okay then

* * *

"stupid Caroline, she's going to ruin everything!" Katherine growled at her computer. It was at times like this, she was glad she lived alone. Well mostly. Nadia was down the hall, but the girl could sleep through anything.

"Now I've got to keep a close eye on Blondie"

* * *

**Caroline has messaged Klaus**

**Klaus commented **What is it, love

**Caroline commented **Katherine's Facebook Stalking again

**Klaus commented **So?

**Caroline commented **She gets all creepy when she does it

**Klaus commented **Creepy is fun!

**Caroline commented **No, I mean Katherine level creepy

**Klaus commented **Oh no! Katherine Level creepy is a 15 on a scale from 1 to 10. A FIFTEEN!

**Caroline commented **Now you see the problem

* * *

Katherine smiled, "Ah, she's telling Klaus. GO Caroline, go tell your little hybrid." Her eyes went derpy for a moment.

"Katherine, who are you talking to?" Nadia stood in Katherine's doorway tapping her foot impatiently.

"No one, pay no attention to me today." Nadia just backed away, closed the door, and ran.

* * *

**Katherine commented **No problem here. Go back to what you were doing ._. (creepy ass smile)

**Klaus commented **AHH!

**Klaus Mikaelson has left the chat**

**Caroline commented **Gah! How did you get in here?

**Katherine Pierce has left the chat**

* * *

**Elijah posted **Kol, you need to get off Facebook and clean your room

**Kol commented **I don't need to clean my room

**Elijah commented **It's a mess!

**Kol commented **It is not messy, I just have everything on display

**Katherine commented **Cachinga!

**Elijah commented **I'm just confused now.

* * *

"Kol's room is a mess. He should clean it. But then he'd be offline. One less person to stalk. Oh who am I kidding?" Katherine shoved a handful of Doritos in her mouth and continued to talk to herself aloud, this time with her mouth full. "Stay on Facebook you kids, stay on. It gives my life purpose. Stay on!"

* * *

**Matt Donavon updated his status**

**Matt posted **The human brain can function 24 hours a day, so why does it stop working during exams?

_98 people like this_

**Jeremy commented **Lol, same here.

**Tyler commented **Stupid brain!

**Kol commented **Hey, don't inuslt your brain, it's not its fault your stupid

**Tyler commented **What you call stupidity, I call selective understanding

**Katherine commented **Boom-chicka

* * *

**April Young has joined facebook**

**April posted **Hello Facebookers

**Rebekah commented **Oh sweetie, you missed so much

**Matt commented **Good evening, April

**Alaric commented **WTF!

**Rebekah commented **How dare you post that on April's sweet wall?

**Alaric commented **WTF, Welcome to Facebook. c;

**Rebekah commented **Wait, aren't you dead?

**Alaric commented **There's free wifi on the other side

**Stefan commented **Kill me! KILL ME!

**Damon commented **Stef, we have wifi at home that we don't pay for

**Stefan commented **Oh. Tehehe

* * *

Katherine groaned and opened a twinkie. She shoved that in her mouth and continued to scroll down. "These people are crazy!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and her eyes going all derpy again.

* * *

**Kol Mikaelson updated his status**

**Kol posted **Between two evils, I always chose the one I haven't tried

**Bonnie commented **You are crazy

**Kol commented **Aww, You love me. :)

**Bonnie commented **You're too weird

**Kol commented **Weird is a side affect of being awesome

**Bonnie commented **Lol, okay Kol, whatever you say

**Kol commented **You never denied, earlier

**Bonnie commented **Denied what

**Kol commented **You love me

**Bonnie Bennett has logged off**

**Kol commented **;)

* * *

"Kol and Bonnie are soooo sleeping together!" Katherine shouted through a mouthful of potato chips. She leaned to her left and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and opened it. "I love Facebook Stalking!" She said as she swallowed the chips.

* * *

**Katherine commented **Major points for this one!

**Kol commented **. . . -_-

* * *

After the day was up she decided to post her work. With five Cheetos Puffs sticking out of her mouth, and the cheese powder on her fingers, she quickly typed something up.

* * *

**Katherine posted **Well today was impressive

**Elijah commented **What's this I hear?

**Katherine commented **Hear what?

**Elijah** **commented **Are you Facebook stalking again

**Katherine** **commented **again what?

**Elijah commented **Stop doing that

**Katherine** **commented **that what?

**Elijah** **commented **turning my last word into a question

**Katherine** **commented **What quesiton?

**Elijah** **commented **Nevermind

**Katherine** **commented **Nevermind what? c:

**Elijah Mikaelson has logged off**

**Katherine commented **You know what they say, can't convince them, confuse them

* * *

She smiled after successfully confusing Elijah. Katherine shoved the last of the Lucky Charms in her mouth then grabbed the aerosol whipped cream can and sprayed it in her mouth. "Today was great!" She exclaimed as the cool whip flew out of her mouth. She closed her computer and put it away. "I'll see you, my love, tomorrow." Katherine patted the laptop lovingly. "goodnight"

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **So, whatcha think? Did you enjoy the crazyness of Katherine's facebook stalking? Please review!

.

.


	6. Damon wants a Holiday

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. You truly are amazing!

.

.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch, staring at his computer bored when he remembered a Facebook conversation from the other day. Everyone was talking about their holidays, but no one mentioned his. Damon quickly logged onto Facebook and posted.

* * *

**Damon posted **Hey, remember when it was Gang Up on Elijah Day?

**Klaus commented **Yeah, that was real fun!

**Damon commented **Well, we talked about everyone else's holidays

**Elena commented **We sure did

**Damon commented **Well what's mine

**Elena commented **Oh, It is . . .

**Stefan commented **I think it is, um

**Katherine commented **I know you've got one

* * *

Damon leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for his special day

* * *

**Tyler commented **Everyone's got one. Mine's Tickle Tyler Day

**Hayley commented **I even have one. Hug Hayley Day

**Damon commented **So, what's mine :c

**Kol commented **I don't think you have one

**Damon commented **But, everyone has one. Even Sheriff Liz

**Liz commented **Yep, Law Enforcement Liz Appreciation Day

**Caroline commented **I think everyone almost forgot about Cuddle Caroline Day

**April commented **Me too, Me too! I've got one. Triple A Day

* * *

'Dang-it, even April Freaking Young has one' Damon thought bitterly

* * *

**Damon commented **What's Triple A Day?

**April commented **April's Adorableness Appreciation Day. Triple A Day!

**Damon commented **That's just great. Everyone's got a day but me. Even the Ghosts have their awareness day. commented(

**Elena commented **It's okay, we will make you a holiday

**Kol commented **Quick question, how come our birthdays aren't our holidays?

* * *

Damon shrugged his shoulders. Kol was right about something. Aren't birthdays holidays?

* * *

**Bonnie commented **Not sure, Kol

**Damon commented **Wait, Bonnie do you have a holiday?

**Bonnie commented **Of course, Unfortunately it is 'Belittle Bonnie' Day

**Damon commented **That is unfortunate. But where's my holiday?

**Katherine commented **If it means soo much to you, we can make you one.

**Damon commented **Really? Okay, what is it going to be?

**Klaus commented **Dance with Damon Day!

**Damon commented **I like it

**Katherine commented **NO! Drink with Damon Day

**Damon commented **Ooooh! Even better

**Elena commented **Roadtrip with Damon Day

**Damon commented **Gah! Now I can't chose

**Rebekah commented **Party with Damon Day!

**Damon commented **TOO MANY CHOICES

**Anna commented **I'm here to say this once. Do Whatever Damon Wants Day.

**Anna has logged off**

**Damon commented **That. Is. PERFECT!

**Jeremy commented **Great. A do whatever Damon wants day. Sounds tragic

**Elena commented **Sounds kinky. I'm in

**Klaus commented **Whatever. Fine with me

**Katherine commented **It is official! National Do Whatever Damon Wants Day is the 3rd Tuesday in March

**Damon commented **YAHOO! Party time!

**Everyone has logged off.**

**Damon commented **Darn, alone again

**Damon Salvatore has logged off.**

* * *

Damon turned off his computer and started dancing. He finally had himself a holiday

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **R.E.V.I.E.W. What does that spell? Quicker updates. Oh yeah! Love you guys. c:

**.**

**.**


End file.
